Under The Mistletoe
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger and Mary Ann concoct some mistletoe of their own to win over the men they love.


**_A/N The first part of this is taken from an old Christmas story I wrote called The Mistletoe Plot however the rest is different from that story. There may be a slight more bit of MAG than Pinger but there is still plenty of Pinger. Always will be. Enjoy this Christmas tale!  
_**

* * *

Ginger sang happily to herself "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" while sitting at the table in her hut fastening together some small branches of a plant and a few bright red flowers.

Mary Ann was making up her bed and watched the scene. "What are you doing?" She asked of her roommate.

"Making some mistletoe." Ginger grinned as she looked over her creation and was quite pleased with the results.

"Mistletoe?" Mary Ann said puzzled. "Why are you making mistletoe? Are you planning on trapping the three single men into kissing you?" The farm girl asked with a laugh.

Ginger wrinkled her nose at the brunette. "Heavens no." She replied with a frown. "I most certainly do not want Skipper or Gilligan kissing me. Why would you even think that?"

The brunette placed her pillow down. "Well I think getting a kiss from Gilligan would be wonderful." She stated.

"Then _you_ kiss him." Ginger retorted. "I only want to kiss one man. The Professor." She sighed thinking about being in his arms, his lips against hers…

"And this mistletoe is your way of accomplishing that?" Mary Ann asked.

"It's not like I haven't before you know." Ginger pointed out. "Of course that was pretend."

"Pretend?" Mary Ann laughed. "Ginger you locked your lips on that man for over a minute when we did that movie. I saw it. That was no pretending. That was real. You couldn't wait to land one on him. And don't tell me that it was a pretend kiss when you were plotting to rid him of that awful Erika Tiffany. I know you. You meant it when you did that. You wanted him to desire _you._ And as for tricking Duke. I seem to recall you floating on air when you returned. What did you do with that man in the jungle?"

Ginger blushed. "Nothing." She said. The movie star was not about to confess that she was not acting during that time. The words she said were real and she meant it all. And could she help if kissing the Professor helped be rid of that horrible Duke?

"Sure _nothing."_ Mary Ann teased. "Did this "nothing" involve your lips pressing together?"

"Oh hush." Ginger snapped. "Like you should talk? What exactly did _you_ do with Gilligan that night?"

Mary Ann turned slightly red. "Nothing." She replied fidgeting with her hands.

"I have some leftover flowers and some branches, you want to make some mistletoe of your own?"

Not needing further encouragement, Mary Ann sat down and got to work.

The two left the hut with their plots to land their men set into motion.

Ginger walked to the Professor's hut and peeked inside. She grinned seeing him intently working on something. Pouring some liquid from one beaker to another. Carefully, she walked in the hut and held her handmade mistletoe over his head and then slowly leaned down placing a kiss on his lips startling the academic. He looked up to see a smiling redhead gazing fondly at him. "What was that?" The Professor asked feeling a bit flush.

"You were under mistletoe." Ginger explained in her sensual breathy voice.

The Professor noticed the item in Ginger's hand. Small branches and flowers tied together. "That is not mistletoe." He stated.

"I know but I thought it worked just as good." The movies star explained. 'See you later." She said walking out swaying her hips which caused the academic to almost spill the contents of one of the beakers.

 **Lagoon**

Mary Ann walked towards the water and saw Gilligan settling down into his favorite fishing spot. He cast his line out and waited. Mary Ann crept over to the tree and quietly fastened it to the trunk. Gilligan was so engrossed in watching his fishing line that he was quite surprised to feel a pair of lips against his kissing him softly. When the kiss broke he looked over seeing the brunette farm girl smiling sweetly at him. "Why did you do that?" He asked his eyes wide. That was the last thing he expected to happen.

"I had to." Mary Ann explained her voice sweet as honey. "You were sitting under some mistletoe." She said gesturing to the homemade mistletoe she fastened to the tree.

Gilligan looked up. "That's mistletoe?" He asked.

"Yup." She said with a giggle. "And I got you." She pecked his cheek before grabbing the mistletoe and taking off.

 **Next Day**

Ginger located the Professor sitting at the communal table drawing up some blue prints for something. She suspected it was some kind of tree stand. Mrs. Howell remarked to Mr. Howell how she wished for a Christmas tree. He and Skipper sent forth in the jungle to find something that they could use. She surmised the Professor was tasked with coming up with something to display the tree on.

Her mistletoe in hand, she sidled up behind him and held it up. She leaned down and placed sweet kiss on his lips. The Professor jumped and once again saw a beautiful redhead grinning at him. He sighed before saying "Let me guess, I was under your mistletoe again."

"You sure were." Ginger giggled. She kissed him once more before rushing off pleased with herself.

 **Jungle**

Gilligan decided to take a nice snooze in his hammock. He suspended it between the two palm trees and climbed in. He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head just enjoying the warm balmy air.

Mary Ann saw him swaying in the hammock and sprung into action. She hurried over and landed a big kiss on his lips. Gilligan's eyes flew open as he was unsure of what was happening. The kiss broke and he saw Mary Ann standing there with a smile on her face. "Got you again Gilligan!" She exclaimed before taking off.

Gilligan looked perplexed. He slid out of his hammock and walked back to camp. He was going to speak to the Skipper about this mistletoe business. What was the deal? Why did Mary Ann have to kiss him while he was under this stuff. Gilligan located the hut and pushed the door open walking inside. "Hey Skipper." He said. "I need to talk to you."

"Not now Gilligan." Skipper said dusting his hands off. "Mr. Howell and I just found this perfect little palm tree and now we have find the girls to see if they have anything to decorate it with."

"Oh." Gilligan said. "Well be careful. Mary Ann has mistletoe. She might kiss you."

Skipper looked confused. "Mistletoe?"

"Yeah." He said. "Twice Mary Ann got me under it and she kissed me. So you better be careful Skipper. She might kiss you. I don't know what it is about this mistletoe stuff but you better watch." He advised.

Skipper shook his head before saying "Okay Gilligan. I'll be careful."

 **Later that day**

The three women were at the table going through some of their belongings to see what would make a good ornament for the tree. Well two were. One redhead was making eyes at a certain scholar who was hammering together a stand for the makeshift Christmas tree. Mary Ann noticed this and rolled her eyes with smile. "Ginger, you want to focus on this task and not the Professor." She stated.

"Isn't he just dreamy." Ginger said gazing at the sandy haired man of science as the fibers of his shirt strained against the muscles in his arms.

Skipper arrived with some of his own things to add to the pile. "Say girls, perhaps you could use some of this." He said setting the crate down. "I think some of this could make good ornaments."

Mrs. Howell inspected the contents of the crate. She noticed some vintage looking bottle caps and some pieces of broken colored glass. Some blue, some green. "Why Skipper this could work just wonderfully. What a treasure trove. Oh dear…we do need an angel for the top of the tree…Just what would we use?"

Skipper noticed a bunch of flowers and small plant branches tied together sitting on the table. "Say what is this?" He asked.

Mary Ann smiled. "Oh that's mistletoe." She replied.

"Mistletoe." Skipper said with a slight grin. He turned to Ginger who was not paying the least bit of attention to anything that wasn't wearing a light blue work shirt and blue tennis shoes with tall socks. "Ginger." He addressed her.

"Huh?" She answered absent mindedly.

"You are under some mistletoe." He said holding it up.

Ginger grinned. "Perfect." She said.

Skipper smiled inwardly however before he could make a move, Ginger called out to the academic. "Professor!" She said. "Professor."

He got up from his work and rushed over. "Yes Ginger what is it?"

"I'm standing her under some mistletoe with no one to kiss me." She said with a slight pout.

The Professor turned slightly red and swallowed hard. "Um…I…"

"Well?" She said to him. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Roy Hinkley Jr with several degrees was at a loss for words. All he could do was stare at the redhead before him who had the most bewitching green eyes he had ever seen in his life. He was mesmerized by the shape of her mouth as well. Feeling like he was being drawn in, he leaned forward brushing his lips against hers and deepening into a long loving kiss. Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly and he pulled her closer to him.

Skipper sulked and stamped his foot. Mary Ann couldn't help but laugh and then placed a kiss on his cheek. "Oh Skipper. You know we all love you."

"Yes we do." Mrs. Howell said kissing his other cheek.

The sea captain grinned at the two lovely ladies. "Why thank you." He said. He kissed each of them on their cheek and they returned to the task at hand.

 **Skipper and Gilligan's Hut**

Gilligan smiled as he worked on his creation. This would be perfect for the top of the tree. He had made a doll before but of course that was a voodoo doll to scare off that witch doctor. This would be different. He stuffed some pieces of cloth with some grass to make the body. He then sewed some old rags together to make a dress. Next he added the hair and was pleased. He ran out of the hut and to the communal area. His eyes went wide seeing Ginger pressing the Professor against a tree. Professor must have fell victim to that mistletoe too! _Poor Professor!_ He thought.

Gilligan averted his eyes from that sight and walked to the table. "Hey I have something for the top of the tree. Take a look."

Mrs. Howell took the creation in her hands. "Why Gilligan it's adorable." She said. "I love it. Yes this is the perfect tree topper." She turned to her husband. "Thurston dear you must place this on top of the tree. Gilligan made it. Isn't it quite lovely?"

"It is." Mr. Howell said. "Very well done my boy!" He said. "I will put this on the tree at once!"

Mary Ann had returned carrying a small box of molding plastic that had washed ashore. Thankfully it wasn't that explosive kind so they had nothing to worry about. She thought they could make some good trinkets from that. The farm girl set the box down and noticed Mr. Howell was placing something on top of the tree. Or actually was being instructed by Mrs. Howell on just where the perfect position for this object was. She strolled over to the tree. "What is going on?"

"Gilligan made a tree topper." Mrs. Howell explained.

"There." Mr. Howell said standing back. "Looks quite marvelous if I do say so myself."

Mary Ann smiled and then gasped looking at the tree topper. It had a checkered dress and it's black hair appeared to be in pigtails. A blush came to her cheeks and she spoke. "Uh yes it's quite wonderful." She said.

Her brown eyes gazed at it as if it was the most beautiful doll in the world. How sweet of Gilligan! He was just the sweetest ever! She gushed to herself.

 **Christmas Eve**

The celebration was underway. The tree looked beautiful with it's numerous glass trinkets and old bottle caps. And a few handsewn ornaments. There was one ornament in particular that caught the eye of Ginger. It was a small likeness of her standing behind a microphone. The Professor whittled it out of wood and she thought it the most beautiful thing ever. She kissed the academic several times in appreciation. At the moment, that very man had her under the mistletoe and was kissing her very passionately. It would seem her plot worked and he declared her to be the most beautiful being in the world and that he loved her.

The Howells were reminiscing about the grand Christmas parties they threw back at their home The Skipper found some Christmas music on the radio and was enjoying some fruity Christmas punch.

Mary Ann stood in front of the tree not being able to take her eyes away from the topper. It was so kind of Gilligan to think of her in such a way.

"Looks great doesn't it."

She turned seeing that sailor behind her. "Yes it does." She answered. "I like the topper. That was sweet of you Gilligan."

"Well I know that Ginger is usually the center of attention around here." He said. "But I thought perhaps maybe you could be the center this one time."

Mary Ann smiled. "You are so thoughtful. And you know I don't mind Ginger getting the attention." She then boldly moved closer to him. "I only wanted the attention of one person."

"You did?" He gulped.

"Yes. Just one." She said pressing herself closer.

"Just one." Gilligan squeaked.

"Just one." Mary Ann repeated. She then held up the mistletoe. "You." She pressed her lips to his and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss broke and he grinned at her. "Wow that mistletoe stuff isn't so bad after all."

Mary Ann laughed. "Merry Christmas Gilligan." She said before kissing him once more.

The End!


End file.
